


Of Journals and Jackasses

by teaandcharcoal



Series: Davekat Week 2017 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Meteorstuck, but he's like 14 so you can't really blame him, dave kind of has the idiot ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/pseuds/teaandcharcoal
Summary: Dave and The Mayor go into Karkat's room on the meteor. Dave finds more than he'd reckoned for and has to try dealing with that.Written (late) for Davekat week 2017. Day 5 (August 10) "leave it up to fate" day - First line generator "They found his diary under his bed"





	Of Journals and Jackasses

**Author's Note:**

> Another short little drabble thing. Also, I took some liberties and wrote Karkat's journal with normal capitalization for the sake of your eyes. Hope you enjoy it!

They found his diary under his bed. They hadn’t meant to. But neither of them realized what it was until it was too late. 

“You find any more chalk yet?” Dave asked the Mayor, whose little legs were just sticking out from under Karkat’s bedframe.

The Mayor, of course, said nothing. He simply wiggled his way back out, gripping a worn composition book in his hands.

“What’ve you got there?” Dave asked.

The Mayor shrugged and held the book out to Dave. Dave took the book and turned it over in his hands. The words “DO NOT READ!!!!!” were scrawled across the front in Karkat’s handwriting.

“Oh my god, dude, is this his fanfiction? He’s gotta write fanfiction right. Like, and then troll Will Smith took his wiggly bizzaro alien appendages and flopped them erotically over troll Brad Pitt’s face.”

The Mayor gave him a disbelieving look.

“Okay, yeah, that’s probably not how troll smut really works. Maybe I should have payed attention to some of his shitty books earlier. Whelp, no time like the present!”

He flipped it open to a random page.

“Gotta skip to the good parts,” Dave said. “Written porn probably works like movie porn, right?”

The Mayor looked at him confusedly.

“Right, you guys reproduce in cloning vats don’t you?”

He nodded.

“Okay, well… uh… I’ll tell you when you’re older.” He looked down at the page. It was written in that weird troll alphabet. Fucking great.

“Paradox space can set it up so Alternian and English wound up exactly the same,” Dave grumbled, “but it _had_ to give them a stupid formal script. Maybe I should start writing in cursive or some shit.” He pulled up a translation guide on his phone.

I… T… S… B… E…

Fuck there was no way he’d be able to do this all in his head. Thankfully, he had a few pieces of paper capchalogued for just such an occasion.

“Alright, dude, time to decoder ring this shit. Let’s tune into little orphan Karkat radio and see what the secret message is. If it’s buy more ovaltine I quit.”

_It’s been over four perigees since we were stranded out in space. I think. Not like it matters. Up is down and distance is time and it’s all over my head and fuck everything!_

“Art imitates life, huh?” Dave asked.

The Mayor shifted uneasily.

“What is it, buddy?”

The Mayor shook his head and mimed closing the book.

“Come on, I know it’s gonna be bad, but that’s part of the fun!”

_I just wish I had someone to talk to about this that wasn’t a dumb pile of paper. But most of my friends are dead, and the others are getting really into quadrant shit or stuffed in a fucking fridge._

Fuck, even if this was a self-insert, this was a little on the nose. Dave looked up at the Mayor. “Oh shit… This isn’t fanfiction, is it?”

The Mayor facepalmed.

Dave knew he should have stopped reading, but he couldn’t stop himself. He just kept transcribing Karkat’s… shit, this was his _diary_ wasn’t it? They were just starting to be friends. He shouldn’t ruin everything like this. And yet…

 _I’m still not sure what to make of the humans, to be honest. Rose is busy being Kanaya’s matesprit, so Dave and I wind up spending time together mostly by default. But I… I think I kind of like it. Shit, I think I like_ him _._

Dave paused for a minute. Like as in friends, or like as in… Oh shit, there was no way in hell he could stop now.

_Fuck, I hate even admitting this on paper. I already got shot down by one human for being a boy. Why the fuck is that even a thing? That’s such a stupid thing! Of course, it’s not like there’s a million other reasons he’d probably turn me down. And I’d have to pick a quadrant first. Stupid brain. Stupid blood-pusher. And over everything else, if I’m right about Kankri, stupid fucking MUTATION!_

_I don’t know what the fuck I want. I just want him._

But that was all of it Dave could take. He slammed the book shut and stuffed it back under the mattress where he found it.

Okay, Karkat didn’t just like him, he _liked him,_ to use the middle school turn of phrase. But Dave wasn’t gay. He wasn’t! Not that there was anything wrong with that. He just liked girls. He knew he did. He’d always liked girls. His cheeks were flushing in embarrassment. His heart was racing with guilt. And any sense of relief had to be because the thing was stowed and Karkat would never find out. That was it. It had to be.

And Dave kept telling himself that. He told himself that the next night when they watched movies together, and the night after that even after he gave up and started calling it snuggling. It went right up to the point where a squabble devolved into a wrestling match and their lips ended up a hair’s breadth apart. Then Dave was the one to close the gap and admit that maybe, just maybe he _liked him_ too.


End file.
